Fool of a Took
by Scarlett Moonchild
Summary: CH 12 UP! Pippin is tired of screwing up. He takes the Ring from Frodo as he sleeps, and decides to go to Mordor alone to prove his worth. Rating for fighting in later chapters.
1. Galadriel's Advice

A/N: Based more on the movies than the books. ON PURPOSE! One of my more serious fics ("See? I can do serious!" says Scarlett while she puts glue on the toilet seat) Read, enjoy, review! I'm just putting up the first two chappies right now, to see how they do; if people like this story, I'll do more of it!

FOOL OF A TOOK

Chapter One: Galadriel's Advice

Our story begins in Lothlorien. The Fellowship is now eight members strong, Gandalf having been lost in Moria, and pallor has settled over the heroes. Even thought Aragorn and the elves assure them that the border is well protected, they are having a hard time sleeping.

Pippin was having an especially horrible time of it. He rolled and kicked off his covers only to pull them back to his chin when he got cold. He grumbled to himself and finally sat up. "I shall take a walk. Maybe I'll be tired enough to sleep by the time I get back."

Pippin slid out of his bed between two large roots of a tree, and carefully tiptoed out of the clearing. He was careful not to wake the other members of the Fellowship as he made his way around their sleeping forms.

He looked around cautiously. Maybe the elves that stood guard wouldn't think he was trying to sneak off or steal something, and would let him be. Seeing no one, Pippin relaxed, and began to walk through the trees, thinking.

He tripped over a large root and fell. He lay there for a second, making sure he didn't wake anyone up, and then stood and dusted himself off. "You clumsy oaf," he chided himself as he picked a leaf out of his hair. "Gandalf was right, you are just a fool."

"Now, now, young Peregrin Took." Pippin looked around in surprise as a woman's voice filled his ears. He was puzzled; he didn't see anyone at all.

The voice came again, and he realized it was inside his head. "Do not be afraid of me, walk a little farther, past the largest silver tree and you will find me. Come, and softly now."

Pippin did as he was told, wondering what could be happening to him. As he passed the largest tree, he found a stair leading down. He peeked around the tree and saw that the stair led into a large clearing, with a strange sort of pool sitting on a pedestal in the center. On the opposite side from where he stood, a thin, silvery waterfall seemed to come from inside a tree, and emptied into a stream.

She stood beside the stream. Pippin knew instantly whose voice he had heard. It was Galadriel. "Wh-what did you want with me, milady?" Pippin asked timidly, still half-hidden by the tree.

Galadriel laughed, and though she laughed very softly, her melodious voice still seemed to echo off of the trees standing round them. "Come down from there, small one. I have something to show you." She stopped laughing. "Or are you still afraid?"

Pippin gulped and nodded. "Yes'm, I-I cannot lie to you. I am af-fraid," he stammered.

The Golden Lady smiled comfortingly, and it seemed to Pippin that she had an invisible string wrapped around his waist, for he seemed to be drawn into that clearing as if he were being pulled. His large hobbit feet stumbled to keep up with the rest of his body. "Do not be afraid, dear Pippin. I know what it is you struggle with in your mind. The very darkest of your thoughts are made known to me here, for this realm is mine."

Pippin blushed and shuffled his feet. "Oh, milady, please don't say things like that."

Galadriel looked amused. "Why not? It is true."

Pippin dared to look up at her. "I-I may be just a fool, but it makes me afraid of you again."

Galadriel laughed again and reached out to grab his hand. "Pippin, do not fear. And do not think for one minute I consider you to be a fool." She smiled. "A little clumsy, yes, and you do have a tendency to speak and act before thinking clearly. But though you are simple, you are no fool."

Pippin smiled at these words. Then he remembered how Gandalf had called him "Fool of a Took" before he was taken in Moria. The last words he'd said to Pippin had been "Run, you Fool!" His smile was quickly extinguished.

Galadriel knew of his thoughts, and she knelt before him, face to face. She cupped his chin in her hand and made him look into her eyes. "Peregrin, Gandalf the Grey was not perfect. Few are. But I know that he had plans for you. Those plans did not involve turning away because you are afraid. Let me ask you this: would you lay down your life for your friends? For Frodo?"

Pippin searched her eyes for a sign of humor. "Of course, milady. There is nothing I wouldn't do for Frodo, if it would help him in any way to bear his burden."

Galadriel smiled at him and he knew he'd given the right answer. "You see? That is bravery and not foolishness. Pippin, your time will soon come. Soon you will find your courage, and the fate of Frodo and the Ring will be in your hands. Use the time you have wisely, and you can return to your Shire a celebrated man. A hero."

Pippin smiled as he thought of the inhabitants of his land chanting his name in admiration. Naming him Thain of the Shire, perhaps.

Galadriel released his face and stood. "Now go back and try to find sleep, Pippin. And remember what I have told you. Soon you will find your courage." And she turned and disappeared into the trees.

Pippin stood a second longer, to make sure she was gone. Then he shuffled back up the stair and into the clearing where his party was sleeping. He lay down on his rumpled bed to think it over.


	2. Pippin's Decision

A/N: Like it so far? Review and tell me what you think. If it seems to be catching on, I'll do more. DISCLAIMER: LOTR not mine.

FOOL OF A TOOK

Chapter Two: Pippin's Decision

Pippin lay back in his bed and mulled things over. He wasn't used to having to think for himself, or even by himself.

He rolled over and stole a glance at Merry. Pippin toyed with the idea of waking him up and telling him what Galadriel had just said, and at the very least getting his opinion on what it meant.

But poor Merry was sleeping peacefully. "Come to think of it," Pippin said to himself, "this is the most relaxed I've seen him since we left Imladris."

He decided to leave Merry out of this for once.

Pippin wrinkled his forehead as he concentrated on decoding the strange words of the Golden Lady. She had said that the fate of Frodo and the Ring were in his hands, and that he would be called a hero.

The thought almost physically struck him. Surely she didn't mean that he was to be the Ring-Bearer? That wasn't what everyone else thought, he was sure of it. It made sense to him though, and lined up with what she had predicted.

A hero, thought Pippin. The only hero in their story, that he could see, was the one who carried the Ring into Mordor. Also, she had asked him if he was willing to die for Frodo. He had assumed that she had meant dying to protect him…but what if she had meant dying in place of him? That could be dying FOR him. It was all in the way you looked at it, thought Pippin, but it could have been what she meant.

He lay there for some time, thinking it through. Maybe he wasn't just a fool after all. Imagine if he were to pull off this entire mission…quest…thing single-handedly. Wouldn't that prove that he was not merely a fool and a nuisance?

"Yes," said Pippin softly, "It certainly would." He stood up again. He would do it for Frodo. He would take the Ring to Mordor in his place and spare his friend's life.

He thought again of Gandalf. The poor wizard had met his doom, thinking Pippin an idiot. He chuckled softly. What would Gandalf think of him when they met up on the Other Side, and he told him what he had done in his absence? The wizard would likely die twice out of disbelief!

Pippin crept around again, making sure everyone else was still asleep, then he tiptoed to Frodo's bed in the base of the largest tree. Frodo was a very light sleeper these days; it would not be easy to remove the Ring without waking him.

He reached out for the Ring tentatively…and Frodo tossed in his sleep. Pippin yanked his hand back quickly and Frodo rolled over onto his belly, mumbling about Gandalf. The ring was now underneath his friend and impossible to get without disturbing him.

Pippin was very nearly frustrated enough to lay back down and forget all about it until the impossible happened. The Ring, as though it were moving by itself, suddenly popped out from underneath Frodo. Pippin jumped back in surprise. It was as though the Ring sensed that Pippin was going to take it, and had made it easier for him.

Pippin smiled in mixed relief (that he didn't have to wake Frodo to get it) and disappointment (his bed was looking VERY comfortable at that very moment), and reached out. He did not touch the Ring, for even he was aware that this small trinket had extraordinary powers.

He had been listening to Frodo talk to Sam about what Galadriel had done with Frodo had offered her the Ring. She had very nearly taken it, and then had recoiled from it as though it were a venomous snake about to bite her. So Pippin was careful to only handle it by the chain.

He dropped the Ring into his pocket and silently grabbed his pack. He stood over the sleeping Frodo one last time. "Sleep well, Frodo," he thought to himself. "Your time is past, and my time has begun."

Pippin went to take a last look at Merry, who was smiling in his sleep. "Dear Merry," Pippin thought. "How peaceful you look. I hope the rest of your life brings you happiness. I will try my best to make a long and happy life for you by destroying this evil thing." He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and a lump in his throat. He and Merry had never been separated before in their lives. This would be harder than he thought.

Then Pippin remembered Galadriel's words. "Use the time you have wisely, and you can return to your Shire a celebrated man. A hero." Maybe he would see Merry again someday, if he played his cards right.

He silently wished the rest of the Fellowship a fond farewell.

With the Ring of Power in his pocket, Pippin turned and made his way to the edge of Lothlorien.

His own quest had begun.


	3. Boromir's Secret

FOOL OF A TOOK

Chapter Three: Boromir's Secret

It had been easy enough to slip away from the Fellowship unseen, but getting out of Lorien would be another matter altogether.

Pippin had heard Strider and Legolas tell the others how well-protected the borders were, but that was no comfort to him now. What if the Elf-guards tried to stop him? He knew he was no fighter.

He very nearly went back to the clearing. Then, he felt the Ring tug at his pocket. He looked down in surprise.

_Come on_, it seemed to be saying to him. _Let's get out of here. You can do this._

Pippin set his jaw and moved quietly through the trees. Hobbits can be very silent when they want to be. And Pippin definitely wanted to be.

He managed to make it to the Elves' guardhouse by the river without being heard or seen. He heard someone shouting inside, and decided to get a closer look. He paused just outside the window to listen to what the Elves inside were saying. As luck would have it, Boromir was inside. Now the Elves would have to speak in common tongue, and Pippin could understand what they were saying.

Boromir was rather red in the face, and Pippin realized that he must have been the one who was shouting. The Elves looked very calm and placid, as though they had only been discussing the weather.

"You don't trust Men! So why should I trust you Elves!" Boromir was arguing.

A very bored-looking Elf spoke up from his chair in the corner. "For the last time…er…Human," he began haughtily. "We Elves have much better eyes than you Men. We can shoot an orc through the bridge of its nasty little nose in the dark."

Another Elf slapped him on the shoulder. "That's telling him, Haldir!" Haldir glared at him, and he composed himself once more.

Boromir scoffed, "Oh, sure. And I suppose you know what has been following us since Moria? What this…shadow with glowing eyes can be?"

Haldir sat up straighter. "That is no shadow. That is the creature Gollum. He has been following you because he wants that…evil object you carry with you."

Boromir began to pace the floor. "Well, he can't have it! I cannot even get that Frodo Baggins to let me look at it anymore. He fears that I will try to take it." He paused and looked at Haldir and the other Elves again. "And why not? If I were to take the Ring from him, at least it would be out from under your haughty little noses. And then your woods would be free from this immense evil you describe it to be."

Haldir stood. "I would greatly desire for the horrid object to be gone from this wonderful place. I fear that the innocence of Milady's wood has been compromised by this…thing."

"Friend Haldir," Boromir began, looking very intently at him. "Will you help me to get this thing from the halfling? With your help, I can rid this sacred place of the evil once and for all!"

Haldir chuckled and walked toward him. "Do not name me as friend…Man."

Boromir frowned and started to speak. "I will not be –"

"Hold your tongue," Haldir spoke with such authority that the great Man's tongue was stilled in his mouth. "I am not so foolish as to help you in your desire for the Ring. Do you not know that the Golden Lady is wisest and fairest of all beings in this realm? She knows the purpose of the quest you are on, and what is necessary to fulfill it. Galadriel sees all, and knows all."

Pippin gulped outside the window. "I forgot about that," he thought. "Maybe just this once, she's busy with other things."

"Did you think," Haldir continued, "that I would be so idiotic as to let the one object that absolutely must be destroyed fall into the hands of a Man? Men are greedy, and think of none but themselves." He looked keenly at Boromir. "Am I not correct?"

Boromir flushed angrily. "I merely wish to use the Ring to help my own people. You would not do the same for your own?"

Haldir strode to the window. Pippin ducked down again. "I would do the same if I thought it would save my people. But I know that it will not. This thing must be destroyed. Boromir of Gondor, you must not stand in the way of this quest."

Boromir marched to the door. "You haughty Elves. You will die like all the rest of Middle Earth, if you are not willing to stand up and fight for what is yours."

Haldir turned from the window and faced Boromir once more. "The Ring is not yours."

Boromir said nothing more, but went out into the night.

Pippin turned and sat, thinking about what he'd just heard. "So Boromir wants to take the Ring from Frodo. To use for his own gains, I'd say." He smiled to himself. "Maybe that's what the Lady meant as far as saving Frodo's life. Boromir might just want that Ring bad enough to kill Frodo to take it."

Pippin patted his pocket. "It's a good thing I got to it first!"


	4. Pippin's Escape

**FOOL OF A TOOK**

**Chapter Four: Pippin's Escape**

Pippin gave the Ring inside his pocket another pat and sat back against the wall to think. "How on Middle Earth am I going to get out of here? This place is literally crawling with Elves."

Just then, there was a commotion inside the guardhouse. Pippin stole another look. Another tall, blonde Elf burst through the door. "Orcs! Coming out of the Mountains!"

The Elf called Haldir sprang to his feet. "Rumil! Are you sure they're coming this way?"

Rumil nodded quickly. "Yes, they are headed in this direction. They have picked up the scent of our guests, it seems."

Haldir frowned and spat. "Bah. Giving shelter to Men and a Dwarf. I knew this was a bad idea." The rest of the Elves grabbed their weapons and cloaks and rushed from the building.

Pippin got the courage to stand, now that all the Elves had gone to another part of the Forest. He decided to take a look around inside the guardhouse, maybe there was a weapon he could use.

Or food!

Pippin brightened at the idea of food, since he'd not had a proper second breakfast since starting out from Bree with Strider. He cheerfully whistled as he looked through the contents of what appeared to be a pantry. He picked up a strange-looking loaf of bread, tied inside a large mallorn leaf. Pippin sniffed it carefully. He tried a bite.

"Not bad," he said to himself. He quickly finished off that loaf and two more. The rest he stuffed into a sack that was laying nearby. He also picked up a strange-looking dagger, its hilt carved with leaves, from a chair. One of the Elves must have forgotten it. Ah well, Pippin could put it to use if he saw a monster out there.

Pippin gulped. Monster? Did he really know what he was doing? He certainly hoped so, because he could not stand to see Frodo in pain another day. And surely if he went back and tried to explain things to everyone, he would be in big trouble.

Besides, Boromir was there, and he didn't want to have to face him again. Not after what he'd heard. He knew he couldn't trust him after that.

Pippin hefted the bag and headed quickly to the door. As he passed the chair that Haldir was sitting in, he noticed a cloak slung over the back of it. He also noticed that the cloak looked very warm, and as it was chilly outside the woods, he investigated more closely.

"Hmm," thought Pippin. "That's why we didn't see the Elves sneaking up on us when we first entered these woods. They were wearing these cloaks that helped them blend in with the surroundings." He put two and two together rather more quickly than he normally did, and decided the cloak would help him to escape from the woods unseen.

He tied it on hurriedly, and carried the sack out of the guardhouse. Then he looked around for a way out.

Pippin had unknowingly made it to the river, and his luck seemed to be holding so far, for there was an unguarded boat tied up right next to the guardhouse.

Pippin headed for it quickly, and dropped in the sack. Then, he looked around once more, to make sure he had not been followed, and cast off from the shore.

He could hear the sounds of fighting from the other side of the woods, and a tear rolled down his cheek, as he hoped that Merry would forgive him for deserting him.

Pippin rowed out of Lothlorien as fast as he could.

**.**

**A/N: **Sincerest apologies for not updating in so long. I'm working on four stories at once (which I shouldn't be doing, since it takes away from the content), and I'm afraid I'll have to postpone one of them – Not this one though, don't look worried! I'll update as soon as I get this next chapter completed…maybe tonight, maybe in the morning. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	5. They're Gone!

**DISCLAIMER: LOTR not mine.**

FOOL OF A TOOK 

**Chapter Five: They're Gone!**

"Quickly, now! You must get up!"

Aragorn awoke with a start. He was being violently shaken. His vision began to clear, and he saw that it was still dark. He saw who had roused him and sat up quickly. "Haldir? What – what's going on?"

Aragorn could see many Elves darting through the trees, their weapons in hand and ready. The others in his party were awakening as well, and Boromir began to sharpen his sword.

"Orcs! You have been followed from Moria," Haldir told him in an almost accusatory tone. He stood and added, "Galadriel has instructions for you; she is waiting at the River Anduin. Go, and go quickly!"

Aragorn rushed the members of the Fellowship to get their belongings together. He was thankful now that he had not let them unpack too many things; in a war, one never knew when one would be hurried off in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, there was a fearful cry from Frodo. "The Ring! Oh, someone has taken the Ring! I can't find it anywhere!"

Merry chimed in, "And where is Pippin? His packs are missing!"

Aragorn didn't have a good feeling about this. He caught Legolas' eye, and both nodded silently. "By all that is good and pure," he thought. "I hope not."

Frodo had nearly fainted at losing the Ring, and now he was very angry. His eyes immediately fell on Boromir, who was innocently sharpening his sword, and hadn't heard anything. He strode over to the Gondorian and held out his hand.

Boromir looked up, confused. "What is it you require of me, little one?"

Frodo scowled at him. "The Ring, Boromir. Give it back to me. You swore to protect me, and that means I must take the Ring."

Boromir looked even more confused. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have the Ring. Maybe you've mislaid it."

"You can't 'mislay' the Ring of Power!" Frodo was very red in the face and he was shaking. "What have you done with it, Boromir? I will have it from you!"

Legolas jumped quickly between them and stooped to eye-level with Frodo. "Frodo, Boromir does not have the Ring."

Frodo struggled to free himself from Legolas' grasp. "He lies! I have seen the way he looks at me; looks at my neck. He wanted it, he has always wanted it!"

Boromir was beginning to look angry. "Are you daft? I tell you I do not have it!"

Legolas stood and grasped Frodo's arm firmly. "Come, we must meet with the Golden Lady. She will know what to do."

Aragorn shepherded the company towards the river, a very bewildered Boromir bringing up the rear. Gimli was holding on to Merry, to keep him from running about through the woods screaming for his friend. As it was, he was certainly making an awful lot of noise. "Please! No! He could be in danger!" Merry was sobbing. "He never goes off alone, he wouldn't know what to do! Please! Gimli, let me go! I must go and find him!"

Gimli tightened his hold on the Hobbit's shirt and kept moving with the others. "I know he would never go off alone. The Most Fair One will explain it all."


	6. Boromir's Innocence

**A/N: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they didn't look it until I uploaded them.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOTR not mine.**

**FOOL OF A TOOK**

Chapter Six: Boromir's Innocence 

Galadriel was waiting for them at the River. The water sparkled where the starlit sky was reflected in its gentle waves. Everything looked so peaceful, and belied the chaos that was falling over the world.

There were three long canoes tied up at the edge of the water. Some Elves were running back and forth, stocking them with strange-looking loaves of bread, wrapped in leaves, and fresh water.

It was all Legolas could do to restrain Frodo. He was determined that Boromir had the Ring and was willing to go to any lengths to get it back. Galadriel crossed over to where they stood and put a hand on Frodo's dark curls. She murmured something in Elvish, and Frodo was suddenly calmer.

Legolas relaxed his hold on Frodo. "Thank you, Milady," Boromir sighed, sinking to one knee and mopping his brow with his sleeve.

"Frodo," Galadriel said earnestly, "Boromir did not take the Ring. Your heart was right to warn you, but it was not he who betrayed the Fellowship. Your fellow shireling, Peregrin Took has taken it."

At those words, Merry stopped struggling as well and his jaw dropped. "Pippin? Took the Ring? But…but…he wouldn't steal from…I mean…why?"

Galadriel turned her attention to the other Hobbit. "Pippin came to speak with me last night at my behest, and I'm afraid he has taken my advice in rather the wrong way." She paused and put her hand on Merry's shoulder. "Pippin has decided to take the Ring to Mordor, and spare Frodo of this burden." She turned again to Frodo. "You should count yourself among the lucky few indeed, to have such a friend as one who would lay down his life for yours."

Frodo and Merry were stunned. "But…he does not know how to get to Mordor," said Frodo.

Galadriel's gentle expression turned serious. "You are right, Frodo Baggins. Although Peregrin Took is brave and very noble, I fear for the quest of the Fellowship. Pippin does not have the strength or the food necessary to complete this trip alone."

"Aye," agreed Gimli, who himself could scarcely believe this was all happening. "Nor does he have the wits about him."

Galadriel raised her eyebrow. "Gimli, son of Gloin, I did not think you were so quick to judge others. Pippin managed to leave Lothlorien unseen, and such a thing has not been done since the Second Age of this world. Do you call that a simple task?"

Gimli was red-faced as he stared at the ground. "N-no, Fair One. My apologies. I meant no harm," he stammered.

Galadriel smiled at him. "No harm done, dear Gimli." To Aragorn she said, "You must follow Pippin, and quickly. There is growing danger, now from Isengard, as well as Mordor."


	7. At Sunrise

**DISCLAIMER: LotR not mine.**

**FOOL OF A TOOK**

**Chapter Seven: At Sunrise**

Pippin rowed his canoe until he caught the current. He didn't have much experience at boating, since he was quite afraid of water sometimes. He looked down at the flowing river, and said aloud, "Oh well, I guess this is just another fear that I've conquered on this quest."

The sound of his voice echoing back at him from the silent trees in the still, dark air made him lonesome, and he wished a thousand times that he had gotten Merry to come with him. Pippin sighed, knowing he couldn't have done that. Merry would either have tried to talk him out of it or tried to be in charge. Neither of those plans of action suited Pippin. Maybe it was for the best he had gone alone.

"At least if I fail, I won't have dragged Merry or anyone else down with me," he said to nobody in particular. Then he laughed aloud, nervously. "What are you talking about, Peregrin? If you fail, you'll drag the whole of Middle Earth down with you."

I really should stop talking to myself, he thought. I make myself nervous when I do that.

He sighed again. Then he burped. His stomach was uncomfortably full. That Elven bread he had eaten did not seem to be agreeing with him. He burped again, and for only the second time in Pippin's life, he admitted to himself that he had eaten too much. He shifted his weight and continued paddling.

Pippin found that if he kept his canoe pretty much in the middle of the river, the current would do most of the work for him. He was grateful for that new bit of luck, for he was not overly strong, and it was hard work trying to paddle a canoe made for beings twice his size.

By sunrise, Pippin found he had made considerably good time, and was a good distance away from where he had put to water. He also found himself growing sluggish, and his stomach began to rumble, telling him he was hungry again. He was a little surprised at that last feeling, as several hours ago, he had almost made up his mind never to eat again.

Almost.

Pippin smiled, as he spotted a peaceful-looking spot on the western shore of the river, where several large boulders were spaced protectively against the shoals. That would make a good place to rest, he thought, and with those big rocks, it looks to be out of the wind. He struggled a bit to get the large boat out of the current, but once he had it turned sideways, he managed to be able to paddle to the spot he had picked out without paddling too far back upriver.

By the time Pippin had managed to bring the canoe close enough to the shore to be able to jump out in shallow water, he was exhausted. He tried in vain to drag the canoe up out of the water, and succeeded only in planting on the shoals.

He gave up. "I'll watch it closely, and if there's a really good current that knocks it loose, I'll jump in and just keep going," he decided. "Ah…meanwhile, it's breakfast time!" Pippin sat and unwrapped another loaf of the Elven bread. "This is starting to grow on me," he said aloud. "Maybe I won't eat quite so much of it this time."

He ate half of a loaf ("Remarkable stuff," he told himself), and drank some of the water. Then, he wrapped his Elven cloak around him and leaned back against one of the big boulders to relax. A sharp pain in his side reminded him that the over-sized dagger he had found was still attached to his hip.

"A lot of good it'll do me if I take it off," Pippin said, "but I'll not get any rest with it poking me in the ribs." He took the weapon off of his belt where he had tied it, and laid it beside him. "Ah, that's more like it. I'll just sleep a little while, enough to get my strength back up."

Pippin closed his eyes and tried to rest, and managed to fall asleep. He began dreaming of the Shire, but almost immediately he saw a great red Eye, with no lid, burning with the fires of unquenchable evil. He began to shake, recognizing in his heart who was the owner of the Eye.

Sauron.

He saw the Shire again, this time in flames, and many small figures were running around, screaming. He looked closer, and saw that the figures were his friends and relatives, the people he loved. They were being chased by disfigured monsters, and were being raped or killed, or both. Pippin began to weep.

"NO!" He screamed, and woke up.


	8. The Ring

**DISCLAIMER: LotR not mine.**

**FOOL OF A TOOK**

Chapter Eight: The Ring 

Pippin found that when he awoke from that horrible dream, he was shaky and sweaty. He tried to get to his feet, and fell. He sat for a moment, shocked at how the dream of the Great Eye had sapped his strength. He wondered if this was what had been happening to Frodo. "No wonder poor Frodo looked so exhausted all the time, if he had dreams like that every night."

He tried to stand again, and this time found his strength. Pippin leaned up against the big boulder he had rested by and pulled the Ring out of his pocket.

Before, in Lothlorien, he had been afraid to look at it or touch it; afraid of the power it had over others, Galadriel, for instance. So, here, for the first time, he got a good look at the Ring of Power.

He turned it over and over in his hands, admiring the gold perfection of it; gazing in new wonder at the eternity of its circle. He wondered idly how it would look on his finger. He had always been told he had nice hands by the Hobbit female society in the Shire.

All thoughts of Galadriel and Gandalf, shrinking from the Ring as though it were poisonous, left him, all warnings being shrieked by his subconscious, not to put it on his finger, were silenced. Pippin put on the Ring of Power.

Then he disappeared.

"Wow!" Pippin had not noticed before, in Bree, that Frodo had disappeared when the Ring had put itself on his finger. So this was a new thrill for him, and he waved his hands around in front of him, until what he saw was obscured by a blurry, white haze. The haze engulfed everything around him, until he could no longer see the canoe, or the rocks, or even the sun.

Pippin grew nervous and tried to yank the Ring off of his finger. It would not come off. He had no sooner discovered this fact, than he heard a deep, growling voice. It sounded like a monster to Pippin. The monster was speaking in the same black speech that Gandalf had used when Pippin had been spying on the Council in Rivendell. It was the tongue that had made Men fall to the ground, Dwarves raise their axes instinctively, and Elves afraid.

The black speech of Mordor. Sauron, again.

Pippin was drawn, almost as if someone had physically turned him around, to look behind him, to the South. There, between the white, blurry tops of the trees, was the same great, fiery Eye of his nightmare.

Pippin gulped and tried desperately to get the Ring to come off of his finger. The Eye seemed to come closer to where he was standing, pushing the trees and rocks out of the way, all the while, speaking in that same horrible voice and tongue.

Finally, in a fit of terror, Pippin managed to pry the Ring off. The voice, the Eye and the white haze vanished immediately. But his terror remained.

Pippin sank to the ground, shaking violently, robbed of his strength once again. What had he gotten himself into? He pulled his cloak around him again, and looked at the Ring. He felt in an instant that he had tried to take on too much, that he wasn't strong enough to handle the whole thing by himself. He realized finally the gravity of the quest, and what forces he was dealing with.

If that dream and that vision of the Eye of Sauron were what was to become the reality of his world, then he had to keep going.

Pippin pulled himself to standing, and put the Ring back on its chain, and hung it around his neck, the way he'd seen Frodo wear it. Then he got behind the canoe and shoved it off of the shoals as hard as he could, and got in. He used his paddle to shove himself the rest of the way into the water.

He caught the current and rowed grimly downstream, his heart heavy and his mind full.


	9. The Search

A/N: Just a reminder: I'm using the movie-verse, not the books for this story, wherever it is necessary. BUT Boromir didn't get a gift in the movie, so I went back to the book for his. Also, in the book, Sam got a box of earth, and in the movie, the rope. Hope it's not too confusing. I love both the books and the movies, but I think more people are familiar with the movies. Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading!

DISCLAIMER: LOTR not mine.

FOOL OF A TOOK

Chapter Nine: The Search for Pippin

What was left of the Fellowship was rowing hurriedly down the river, in search of their friend. They had taken the three Elven canoes, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in one, Boromir and Merry in another, Legolas and Gimli in the last.

Celeborn and Galadriel had a few more gifts to give the brave company; all received Elven cloaks, with shining leaf pins, like the one Pippin had found, to shield them from unfriendly eyes.

Legolas had been presented with a new bow, a bow of the Galadhrim, and the white arrows of Lorien.

Frodo was given a phial, with water inside that seemed to glow. "This is the Light of Earendil," Galadriel had said to him. "Let it be a light for you, when all other lights go out."

Boromir received a belt of gold, and Merry was gifted with a dagger, identical to the one Pippin had picked up in the guardhouse earlier. He fingered the carved leaves with an awed expression on his face.

Sam had received a length of rope. Not just any rope, but soft Elven rope, both supple and strong. Although he cherished his gift, being Elf-made, he couldn't help wishing for something a little more exciting, like the dagger Merry had been given.

Galadriel had looked down at Evenstar pendant Aragorn wore, and touched it gently. "You can receive no greater gift than that which has already been given. For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish."

Aragorn had sighed and cast his eyes down. "I would have her leave these shores. I would have her go into the West with her people."

Galadriel had smiled sadly at him.

Aragorn had bowed his head in respect and gratitude. "We owe much to you for your protection and aid. If ever we pass this way again, you will be very well met indeed."

Galadriel looked at him and sadly shook her head. "Alas, we shall not meet again in this lifetime, Elessar. Farewell, and do not despair."

It was this conversation that was ringing in Aragorn's ears as they paddled down the Anduin, in search of Pippin, and he sat quietly with his thoughts.

Gimli was also lost in thought, with his own memory of Lady Galadriel. He had waited his turn in the line of the Fellowship, watching silently as the others had received their gifts. When at last Galadriel had come to stand in front of him, he cast his eyes downward. Galadriel was amused and asked, "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

Gimli had reddened to his ears, and replied, "None, Lady, it is enough to have seen the fair Lady of the Woods and to have heard her gentle words."

Galadriel was touched and asked him again, "Yet, surely, Gimli, son of Gloin, there is something that I could give?"

Gimli looked up and said, "Well, there is just one thing."

Now, as they paddled the river together, Legolas noticed his new friend's silence and asked him, "What did the Lady give you, Gimli?"

Gimli sighed and replied, "I asked her for a single hair from her golden head."

Legolas smiled and prompted him, "And?"

Gimli sighed again, as if one love struck. "She gave me three."

Legolas' smile widened and he shook his head. _Dwarves,_ he thought. His head happened to turn towards the western shore of the river, and he spied something that made him sober sharply. "Gimli! Turn the canoe to the shore, quickly!"

Gimli complied and the Elf and Dwarf paddled in the direction of what Legolas had seen. Aragorn noticed this movement, and followed with Sam and Frodo. Boromir and Merry were so lost in their own thoughts that they did not notice the others, and kept rowing downstream.


	10. Traces of Pippin

DISCLAIMER: LOTR not mine.

FOOL OF A TOOK

Chapter Ten: Traces of Pippin

Even Boromir was forced to admit that the Elves had been quite hospitable, despite their arrogance, and he felt ashamed of how he had spoken to Haldir and the others.

He even felt somewhat responsible for Pippin taking the Ring. If he hadn't been so keen on getting the Ring in the first place, Pippin would not have feared for his friend's life and taken action.

But at the same time, Boromir felt a burst of anger and resentment deeper inside of him. It seemed that Fate was working against him. Just when he almost had the Ring, something always happened that forced it from his grasp.

He thought of his people, his city, struggling to defend themselves and the rest of Middle Earth from the growing evil on their doorstep. His countenance grew hard.

He must get at that Ring. Otherwise all that he loved would perish.

Aragorn had noticed the expression on Boromir's face, as had Legolas. They had exchanged glances, but said nothing. Now was not the time to start an argument. They had work to do.

Now, Legolas and Gimli had reached the shore, where there were a few large boulders, and Legolas was hopping nimbly from the canoe to inspect the site. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were right behind them, and Aragorn told them to wait in the boat. Amidst loud protests, he jumped out and joined Legolas at the rocks.

"Ah," said Legolas triumphantly, "our little friend has been here!" The Elf held up the dagger that Pippin had taken off earlier, and had left behind. "This is a Lorien dagger."

Aragorn examined it also. "It is that. It must be the mate to the one Merry was given, for they are identical."

Legolas' face turned serious. "If this is the weapon that Master Took brought with him to use on his journey, and if he camped here and removed it…say, to better relax…"

"Then, he is weaponless, wherever he is now," finished Aragorn, making a dash for the canoes.

They paddled madly, until they caught up with Boromir and Merry again. Legolas and Aragorn shared a glance, and wordlessly agreed they should not tell Merry that Pippin was without protection in the wilderness. It would not help their situation a bit; Merry was already on an emotional high.

Farther down the shore, Aragorn signaled to the others and they made camp for the night. The Men pulled the boats as far up onto the shore as they could, and the Hobbits set up the camp and supper. The Elf and Dwarf went to look for firewood and to scout out the area for any signs of Pippin or enemies.

After they had eaten and were beginning to settle in for the night, Boromir caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked into the river and saw a single log, floating towards the eastern shore. He almost dismissed it, until it got a little farther downstream, and he saw a hand reach up over the log.

Boromir could not get to Aragorn fast enough. "The creature Gollum is still following us!"

Aragorn looked out towards the water, and spied the floating log. He sighed, "Gollum has moved on. He senses that we do not have the Ring, and he will find the one who carries it."

Boromir looked surprised. "Why does this Gollum want the Ring so badly?"

"He was the keeper of the Ring before Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, came to possess it, and it still holds him. His life-force has also become one with the Ring, and he will most likely follow it all the way into Mordor. To Mount Doom, I imagine, if he is not killed first."

Boromir looked worried. "What will he do? With the Ring, I mean, if he gets it."

Aragorn shrugged. "He will probably attempt to take it back into the mountains, and hide away with it. But the Enemy has many servants and most likely he will be killed." He emptied his pipe and made ready to lay down. "Either way, Middle Earth will be doomed."

Boromir laughed without mirth. "Middle Earth is already doomed, for we are taking the Ring back to the one who made it."

Aragorn sat back up. "Boromir, surely you have some sense. We cannot take the Ring into your city. It is too dangerous."

"Why? Why would it be dangerous to use the Ring against Sauron? Why must we wander aimlessly through the wilds to the Black Gates and surrender ourselves freely to him? We have no need to follow the river any further. Let us travel southward and westward, and take the road to Minas Tirith."

Aragorn lay down as if the subject were closed. "I will hear no more of this. We are not going to the Black Gates, at any rate, until we find Pippin."

Boromir was silent, but did not sleep for a long time.

The next morning, as they continued their journey downriver, there was a strained silence between the two Men. Everyone else noticed, and were careful to talk amongst each other so as not anger them.

Then, as if matters weren't already bleak enough, Legolas heard something rushing through the trees, not very far from shore. He looked around at the others, startled.

The others were paddling worriedly, scanning the shores for signs of their friend. Even Aragorn showed no signs of having heard anything amiss. Legolas turns to peer into the trees, and catches sight of a band of the freshly-bred Uruk-Hai tromping through the woods, almost even with their course.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called softly, and the Ranger turned and drew his boat nearer to the Elf's. "There is great danger ahead. There is a band of Orcs traveling South on the shore."

Aragorn looked to the shore in alarm. "I do not see them yet. You have?"

Legolas nodded. "There are many of them. I think we must find some way to warn Boromir, but we cannot let the young Master Brandybuck hear it, or he will be beside himself."

Aragorn sighed. "We must travel as fast as we can, and no resting. I would be afraid to stop, knowing Pippin travels without a weapon."

Gimli looked back at Aragorn. "I don't believe our young friend could face an entire band of Orcs by himself, armed or not."

Aragorn threw Gimli a "be quiet" look and rowed ahead to speak to Boromir.


	11. Pippin at Amon Hen

A/N: Sorry for the extended hiatus! It wasn't planned. ::rolls eyes:: But without further extending the hiatus, and no ado whatsoever, here's the next chapter of the story. R&R!!

FOOL OF A TOOK

Chapter Eleven: Pippin at Amon Hen

Pippin rowed for some time, without paying attention to where he was going. He had been lost in his own thoughts for hours, which for him was highly unusual. Poor Pippin couldn't get the horrible images of his home burning, and his family and friends dying or enslaved by monsters, out of his head. He quickened his pace, almost unconsciously.

But soon, the weight of the paddles grew to be too much for his small arms; they were, after all, made for beings twice his size. He noticed that the pace of the river had quickened somewhat, while he had been lost in his reverie. There must be falls ahead. He would have to find someplace to put to shore soon.

Pippin pulled his oars in for the time being, before his weary arms dropped them into the river and they were lost. The canoe was moving fairly straight, caught in the fast-moving current in the center of the river. He took note of his surroundings, and found that the sheltering rocks he had beached against earlier had turned into bluffs, and were now towering high above the waterway. It looked, to the small Hobbit, as though the river had carved its own path through a mountain.

Pippin sat still in his canoe for a long time, just looking at the cliffs and the water, and noticing for the first time how beautiful this place was. He was saddened by the fact that the fate of all of Middle Earth now rested upon his shoulders, and that if he didn't destroy the evil burden he carried, there would be no more beautiful places like this one.

These thoughts were abruptly terminated, when Pippin rounded a bend in the river. He had to use his oars briefly, to keep from smashing into a high wall of rock, and when he got himself straightened back out, he was amazed at what he saw.

There were great statues carved into the rock, one on each side of the river, as tall as the bluffs themselves, and intricately designed. _They must be very old_, Pippin thought to himself. _They look like Kings. Kings of Men_. They each had a hand raised, and stern, proud expressions, as though they were warning travelers on the river Anduin to turn back. Pippin nearly did, but found that it was much too hard to work the heavy oars in this water. It was rushing past the statues very rapidly. As he passed, he marveled at the craftsmanship of the statues; even their toenails had been perfectly carved out of the rock.

_Someone went to great trouble to create those. I am certainly lucky to have seen something so great. I would never have seen the like of it in the Shire, certainly_.

Pippin's stomach began to growl, and he realized that he had not partaken of the _lembas_ bread all day. He laughed aloud. "It's funny, me forgetting to eat. A lot has changed on this journey, that's for sure." He sighed, and looked for a place to beach his canoe for the night. The bluffs had given way to forest once again, the shoreline peppered with the variety of large rock he had camped against the previous night. He began to row to shore.

The water was a little calmer downstream of the great Kings, and he found it easier to steer out of the current. The roaring ahead of him indicated that there were indeed falls ahead, and he was very glad he had turned out of the current while he still had the chance to.

He pulled the canoe onto the shore, as far as he could. His arms were very tired, so it was still hard work, but he managed to get it a little farther ashore than he had the previous time. Pippin grabbed his pack out of his canoe and all but fell to the ground by a large rock. He opened another packet of the _lembas_ bread and nibbled at it distractedly.

His Hobbit ears picked up the sound of shouting. He jumped to his feet, tiredly, and listened; it was coming from the river. Someone must have followed him downstream! He yanked at his canoe, and found it would not budge any farther. Pippin considered getting back in and rowing across to the other side of the river. The heavy foliage there would certainly be better cover than the rocks here. But what if he got caught in the current again? His arms were tired and heavy, and he might not be able to maneuver the canoe away from the falls. So he was stuck on this side of the river.

Pippin stood paralyzed with fear for a moment, then remembered his dagger. "It's not much," he thought, "but I might be able to hold them off." He felt around his waist and gasped. "Gone!" He hurriedly looked through his pack, and in the bottom of the canoe, under the seats. Nothing.

"Peregrin Took, you idiot! You have gone off and forgotten your dagger!" Pippin scolded himself harshly. "Gandalf was right, you are a fool!" He heard the voices again, much closer this time. It was Aragorn and Legolas!

Pippin groaned. "Oh no! They have come to find me and make me give the Ring back to Frodo! Well, they shan't have it! It's mine, it belongs to me!"

He stopped, surprised at his words. He looked down at the Ring, dangling from its chain on his neck, shiny and golden and perfect. Begging to be put on again. Pippin thought for a second. "If I do put it on, I'll be invisible, and they might think I've been here and gone again! Yes…and then maybe the search party will move on!"

Pippin brightened a little, and took the chain from around his neck again. He pocketed the chain and held the Ring out before him. He hesitated briefly, remembering the last time he had given in to the temptation of the Ring. He'd had visions, frightening ones, of the great fiery Eye of Sauron. Then he heard the voices of his friends, who were now past the statues, and hurriedly slid the Ring on his finger.

As before, he disappeared from his own sight immediately. The forest and rocks were again replaced by a white haze, and he navigated it as best he could, rushing uphill, until he came to a great rock platform. He climbed on top and sat there to rest, still wearing the Ring.

Suddenly, from behind him, to the Southeast, came a great thundering laugh. An evil laugh. Pippin didn't want to turn around, for he knew whose laugh it was. Almost as though he were in a dream, he slowly turned to face what he knew was coming.

There it was, the great Eye of fire. Peeking at him from behind the trees by the river. That evil Eye with its horrid laughter, drowning out the shouts of his friends, coming ever closer. Pippin shuddered as the Eye of Sauron drew nearer to him, encompassing all the landscape until it seemed as though Pippin were standing right in front of it.

Sauron's low, monstrous voice spoke this time. "I…See…You!"

Pippin gave a last cry of panic and tugged at the Ring as hard as he could. He could take no more. The Ring came off of his finger, and the Eye disappeared. Pippin, however, fell off the edge of the great rock platform he had climbed upon.

Fell straight into the arms of Aragorn.


	12. Screams in the Air

A/N: Sorry for the extended hiatus! Read on!

DISCLAIMER: LotR not mine.

FOOL OF A TOOK

Chapter 12: Screams in the Air

Merry looked closely at Boromir, who sat behind him in the great canoe. He had a benign expression at the moment, but Merry had seen his face when Aragorn had rowed alongside them to speak to the other Man. Boromir's reserve had crumbled for a second, and a look of pure horror and fear had come over his countenance. Then Aragorn had whispered again to him, and Boromir had noticed Merry staring at them inquisitively, and had forced his face to assume an expressionless stare.

_Very suspicious indeed_, thought the Hobbit. _I wonder what they are up to. Men are so very, very strange. _

Merry gave a sigh and turned again to look ahead of them. The current in the water seemed to be pulling them downstream faster than before, and the light was beginning to fade from the sky. They would surely make camp soon.

However, Aragorn made no motions to pull the canoes out of the river, nor did Boromir air any complaints about not being able to take a break. This surprised Merry a bit, for the son of the Gondorian Steward had been using every chance he could get to send a barb in Aragorn's direction. He was assuredly jealous of the Ranger's sudden rise in status, and no doubt saw his own position as future Steward of Gondor threatened by the return of the rightful King. Merry had learned to tune them out when they argued, but this time something in the air between them was different.

It was almost as though they had a secret code. Every now and then Aragorn would turn back and look at Boromir, without saying a word, and Merry would see the Gondorian nod slightly; then Aragorn would nod as well and turn back around.

Yes, something was definitely going on.

"All right, Boromir, out with it," demanded Meriadoc Brandybuck after another one of those meaningful exchanges between the Men.

Boromir looked confused for a moment. "Out with what? What would you like to know?"

Merry fixed him with a glare that said _I dare you to cross me_. "What is this secret exchange between Strider and yourself? Is it some sort of code that only Men know, or are you both communicating by thought?"

Boromir looked uncomfortable, and shot a hasty glance in Aragorn's direction. The other Man still had his back to the others, so he must not have heard the question. "Well, Aragorn is a master hunter and tracker, as you well know."

"I am quite aware of the Man's virtues and talents, now tell me if this pertains to Pippin or not," Merry snapped uncharacteristically, determined not to be deterred.

Boromir sighed in defeat. "Aragorn has picked up the trail of your cousin, my dear Hobbit, and was afraid to raise your hopes by telling you, in case something had happened to the poor Took before we could find him."

Merry looked slightly relieved. "Then he made it this far, I'm assuming, or he would at least have told me that, I'm sure of it." He smiled slowly. "I'm sorry for being pushy, my good Man, but I'm just really worried about my kinsman. And not just him." Merry nodded at Frodo. "He feels awfully responsible for the way Pippin ran out with the Ring. He thinks Pippin intends to take it all the way to Mordor himself, from what he got out of a conversation with the Lady Galadriel before we left Lothlorien."

Boromir shook his head, grateful that the Hobbit wasn't asking any more questions. Aragorn would skin him alive if he let it slip that Pippin wasn't armed, and rightfully so. Poor Merry would swim ahead of the canoes himself if he heard something like that. He admired the sense of family and brotherhood among the Hobbit race.

_The race of Man would be very well off indeed if such respect existed amongst us all_, he thought sadly.

The two were forced to stop talking and concentrate on rowing the boat, as the current rather obviously picked up. Aragorn barked orders over his left shoulder from the front of the fleet, and the others perceived that there might be danger ahead if they were not careful and vigilant.

For the first time in two days, Merry was aware of the rumbling in his stomach. He was rather amazed that he had not been concerned with food, so concerned he had been for Pippin's safety. Now that he had the news that Pippin had made it this far, he sat a little more comfortably in his canoe, and waited until the Men decided it was safe to camp.

Aragorn's canoe rounded a corner and was lost from sight, and Legolas' and Gimli's canoe soon followed. Merry heard gasps of amazement over the roaring of the river, as their canoe passed through a tall, narrow gap and was rowed by Boromir around the curve in the waterway. As they came around the bend, Merry saw what had elicited the gasps from Sam and Frodo.

There stood the two enormous stone statues that Pippin had seen on his own journey down the Anduin. "The Argonath," whispered Boromir reverently. "Great Kings of Men."

Merry stared in awe, and Boromir nudged him to pick up his paddle. "Be on your guard, these are rough waters. It is easy to make a mistake and overturn here. The Argonath serve as a sentinel, and do not take their duty lightly."

Merry gulped and helped Boromir with the task of rowing the canoe through the quick water between the statues. More than once, he felt the current trying to drag the paddle from his small grasp, almost as though the water itself had hands. This must be what Boromir had meant. The Argonath were testing him, to see if he was strong enough, worthy enough to pass into the lands ahead. He wondered if Pippin had come this far downstream, and desperately hoped he had not capsized in the rough water.

Merry also had the private suspicion that the Ring itself would not be so easily deterred. Perhaps it had given unknown strength to Pippin's limbs and enabled him to survive thus far. He hoped so, for Pippin's sake at least.

As the current subsided and the canoes began to drift lazily once more, the party noticed there were loud falls ahead. They paddled their boats together for a quick assessment of the situation.

Aragorn was of the opinion that the pull of the Ring was strong enough that if Pippin had made it this far, it would be pulling him to the southeast. Therefore, they should continue searching on the eastern shore.

Legolas interrupted with a cry. "Over on the western shore! I see an Elf-made canoe. He is nearby."

Merry's heart filled with joy, and he gave a yelp. "What are we waiting for? Let's go find him. I'll box his ears thoroughly for this!"

"Aye, after I'm done with him, you mean," Gimli added, also reassured.

Aragorn and Legolas remained silent as they paddled toward the abandoned boat, letting the others revel in their joy and relief. Frodo noticed this and marked it as strange. "Why do you look as though you're listening for something? Are we yet in danger?"

The Man and Elf exchanged a look of surprise. Hobbits were indeed a perceptive race of creatures. Legolas answered, "I have felt something evil drawing near this whole time we have been moving downstream, and I feel it even greater here in this place. I have heard heavy footfalls crashing through the woods, headed this way. We are indeed in danger and we must move quickly to find the young Took."

Frodo and Sam exchanged a solemn glance. "Oh, no," Sam whispered.

The party hurriedly came ashore and pulled the boats up onto the rocky bank, some of them jubilant, some of them sober. As they hefted the last Hobbit out of the large canoe, a cry in the woods stilled them all in their tracks.

"Pippin!" Merry cried out, and made as if to run for the woods. Boromir caught him just in time, and the Hobbit struggled under the weight of the Man's arm. "Let me go! I must get to Pippin!" Merry shouted angrily.

Boromir held him firmly, as Aragorn nodded and went forward into the woods. "Let Strider go; he is more capable of dealing with danger than you are, if there is need of it."

Merry struggled a bit more, then sighed and gave up. He knew Boromir was right, but he just couldn't let Pippin face all the danger alone. It just was not the way things were done, especially when it concerned your kinsman and best friend. He sank to the ground beneath Boromir's arm, sobbing and cursing.

Boromir released his grip and held out a pouch of water and some _lembas_ bread. "Here, keep your strength up. You may yet need it today."

Merry accepted the rations but did not eat or drink. He sat against the rock, peering into the trees, ready to bolt in after Strider if he heard Pippin's cry again.

Aragorn, meanwhile, had followed the noise and the Hobbit footprints into the forest a little way from the riverbank. The path led him to what appeared to be ruins of a statue and possibly a religious circle. He stopped, examining the leaves of a recently broken branch, and then sniffed the soil. Yes, Pippin had come this way.

A little further on, he heard muffled breathing. It was coming from on top of a large stone platform, so he made his way stealthily toward it. He couldn't see anything, but he could definitely hear Pippin's breathing, and it was growing more fearful and excited with every step he took. _He must be wearing the Ring_, thought Aragorn. _He will draw the Eye's attention to this place, so I must take him from here as quickly as possible_.

Suddenly, there was another cry from the platform, and Pippin materialized on the edge of the stonework. He was falling, and Aragorn had to race forward in time to catch him before he hit the ground. Pippin, stunned and frightened, turned around to look at the face of his captor.

"Ar-Aragorn!" he gasped. "The awful Eye, it's here, in this place. All the trees disappeared, and it was a giant fiery Eye, and…"

Aragorn shushed him and drew him near to calm him. "We must not speak of it again, but we must hurry from this place. There is other danger, closer, that we must outrun. Let's go, quickly!"

The Man took Pippin into his arms and began to run with him in the direction of the river. He stopped abruptly as another piercing cry split the still air, followed by a chorus of matching cries. All very close at hand.

War cries.

Whatever had been following them had found them at last. Aragorn set Pippin down on the ground, and drew his sword.


End file.
